Saigo
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Saigo no Akai ito. Istri kepala polisi mencintai kriminal terbesar, keturunan terakhir klan yang terkutuk. Apa ini berarti dia mengkhianati keluarga kecilnya?


.

.

**SAIGO**

A Naruto Fanfiction by K. Ako

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Sakura menangis perlahan. Dia tidak pernah ingin membuat Naruto dan Kaguya terbangun. Nyonya Uzumaki itu menggigit bibir. Wajah cantiknya dialiri air mata. Sejatinya, tidak ada yang kurang dari hidupnya. Naruto dan Kaguya mencintainya, memberi arti keluarga kecil sesungguhnya. Namun apadaya, Sakura tidak pernah bisa memberi cinta pada mereka, sedikitpun.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, benar-benar Uchiha terakhir di muka bumi. Kriminal terbesar Jepang yang berhasil diringkus Kepala Polisi, sembilan tahun lalu. Awal penahanannya, rauangan, geraman dan umpatan meluncur dari bibirnya. Keturunan terakhir klan yang konon terkutuk itu menampakkan wujud mengerikannya. Keturunan terakhir, dengan segel joutai di tengkuk sebagai penandanya.

Seiring waktu berlalu, semua kekuatannya pudar. Di sudut penjara, di sel tahanannya yang tidak terawat, pria berambut biru gelap itu terus menatap bulan. Jika ratu malam itu tidak hadir, dia hanya menatap lurus kosong ke depan. Tatapan yang mengerikan, bagi beberapa orang. Namun tahanan lain yang pernah melihatnya berkata, tatapan itu menggambarkan kesedihan dan kekosongan yang amat sangat dengan api balas dendam yang telah padam. Tatapan yang hendak mengintimidasi seseorang.

Mata hitam kelam Sasuke sesekali berubah merah berpola, di luar kontrol. Dalam kepenatan benak yang lebih tinggi, mata kirinya berubah ungu dengan pola riak air. Dia sekarang sudah tidak peduli atau ingin dipedulikan siapapun. Sahabat yang menjebak, lalu merampas semua hal berharga yang masih dimilikinya. Perasaan? Lupakan saja. Sasuke mungkin sudah tidak memiliki itu. Semua terasa kosong baginya. Sekarang, dia hanya berkuasa atas perilakunya dan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Sakura terisak mengingat terakhir kalinya dia melihat orang itu, sembilan tahun lalu. Orang yang selalu mendapat seluruh cintanya, kasih sayangnya.

Terakhir kali, orang itu memegang tangannya, lalu menatap mata Sakura dengan tiga mata yang berbeda. Mata ungu berpola riak air, seakan memberitahu Sakura akan kekuasaannya. Mata merah berpola tiga yin yang terikat dalam satu lingkaran melingkari pupil mata, mengisyaratkan kekuatan terhadap wanita berambut merah muda lembut itu. Dan mata hitam kelamnya, menggambarkan kasih sayang dan perlindungan pada Sakura.

Setelah sembilan tahun, dia tahu kalau Sasuke masih hidup. Meringkuk di penjara. Berat rasanya saat tahu, suaminya sendiri yang menjebloskan Sasuke kesana dan menutup kasus ini rapat-rapat darinya. Rindu, membuatnya sekarang nekat pergi ke penjara, dengan pakaian gelap yang menyamarkan dirinya. Tapi dengan melakukan ini, apa berarti dia mengkhianati keluarga kecilnya?

.

.

Cicitan tikus dan geraman tahanan mengisi telinga Sakura. Bersama Rin dan Ayame, opsir kenalan Sakura, wanita itu menuju sel paling terasing. Hawa mencekam segera terasa. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, memandang pria kurus dalam tahanan yang duduk memandang bulan. Menyadari ada tamu, pria itu berbalik, memandang kosong Sakura yang menatapnya lekat.

Melihat air mata mengalir keluar dari kacamata hitam Sakura, Sasuke beringsut mendekati jeruji. Selepas melihat bulan, mata kirinya berubah ungu berpola riak. Sementara mata kanannya, berwarna merah darah berpola. Pola tiga yin yang terikat dalam satu lingkaran, mengelilingi pupil. Pola yang membuat air mata Sakura menderas.

"Siapa…" lirihnya pelan. Kedua mata berbeda warnanya memandang sayu wajah Sakura. Sakura tertegun, lalu membuka tudung yang menyembunyikan rambut cerahnya. Warna merah muda tampak, kontras dengan suasana hitam kelabu penjara. Sasuke seakan terhipnotis, mata kirinya berubah merah berpola.

"Ini aku…" isak Sakura sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya. Mata hijau cerah Sakura menatap lekat mata Sasuke yang berangsur menghitam.

"Sa-kura…"

.

.

.

"Mama!"

Uzumaki Kaguya. Gadis delapan tahun berambut merah memeluk erat Sakura. Poni ratanya bergoyang, bersama tangan Sakura yang mengelus punggungnya.

"Sayang," tegur Naruto. Kepala Polisi itu merangkul Sakura lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. Sakura tersenyum simpul sambil menggendong Kaguya.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana sekolahmu, Kaguya?" tanya Sakura sambil memangku Kaguya duduk di pangkuannya. Bersama Naruto, mereka duduk di sofa.

"Luar biasa!" jawab Kaguya sambil bergelayu manja di pelukan Sakura. Sakura mengecup pipi Kaguya gemas. Mata biru cerah Kaguya berseri.

"Bagus. Pintar, Kaguya."

"Tapi, aku lelah."

"Benarkah? Mau Mama temani tidur siang?"

Kaguya tertawa, memamerkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya sambil menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku bisa sendiri,kok!" Kaguya melompat dari pangkuan Sakura, berlari ke kamarnya. Sakura tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Mimpi indah,ya!" seru Sakura.

Naruto ikut tertawa, lalu merangkul Sakura. Sakura menoleh, melihat mata Naruto. Naruto menyandarkan kepala Sakura di dadanya sambil membelai rambut lembut Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Naruto. Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku tahu." Sakura menyamankan posisinya lalu memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak pernah membalas pernyataan Naruto. Dia hanya mengangguk, tersenyum, atau tertawa. Memanggil Kaguya dengan kata 'sayang' pun tidak pernah. Semua perasaan, seluruh hatinya telah terkunci untuk kriminal terbesar Jepang. Anggota terakhir Uchiha, klan yang dikutuk.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan, membelai wajah Sasuke. Dingin. Wajah sempurna itu kini tinggal tulang berbalut kulit dengan aura kebekuan, sebuah api yang padam.

Dua opsir yang mengawal Sakura beranjak pergi atas isyarat Sakura. Setelah mereka pergi, Sakura benar-benar tak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Dia jatuh terduduk dengan linangan air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya. Sasuke jongkok, mengulurkan tangan dan menyeka air mata Sakura.

"Hentikan, Sakura… Uzumaki." Lirih Sasuke. Tangan kurus pucatnya menghapus tanda kesedihan Sakura, lalu kembali terkulai. "Kau Uzumaki, Nyonya Kepala Polisi. Tahanan rendah sepertiku tidak pantas menyentuhmu." ujar Sasuke parau sambil menunduk dalam.

"Tapi hatiku… menjadi Uchiha Sakura…" tangis Sakura sambil memegang tangan dingin Sasuke. Sasuke menatap mata Sakura lemah.

"Aku Uchiha terakhir, Sakura. Jangan bersikap bodoh."

"Nyonya Uzumaki!" seru Rin dari kejauhan.

Sasuke dan Sakura berbalik. Gumpalan asap memenuhi lorong penjara. Beberapa tahanan meraung, opsir-opsir datang memakai masker. Bukannya menolong, mereka hanya memperhatikan. Rin datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, memberi masker pada Sakura.

"Kenakan ini, nyonya." seru Rin. Sakura memandang masker itu sejenak.

Setelah menarik nafas, dia memegang masker itu dan mengenakannya di wajah Sasuke. Mata hitam Sasuke membundar. Dengan segera, dia berusaha melepas masker itu.

"Jangan lakukan."

"Ini untukmu."

"Kau lebih pantas memakainya."

"Bodoh! Pakai ini!" Sasuke melepas maskernya, namun dia tertegun saat Sakura menatap matanya lekat.

"Kupakai, namun kau harus melakukan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kutukan Uchiha."

"Genjutsu?" seru Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan Sakura. Rin menatap mereka bingung. Gumpalan asap segera menuju sel Sasuke, tapi masker itu malah tidak bertuan.

"Asal kau tetap hidup."

Sasuke mengenakan masker itu ke wajah Sakura. Pria itu lalu menoleh ke bulan dan memejamkan matanya. Setelah membuka matanya, pola tiga yin melingkari pupil tercetak di mata merahnya. Dengan air mata yang tergenang, dia menatap lekat mata Sakura yang membuka lebar. Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di depan dada. Sasuke memperbesar tatapannya hingga matanya seakan mencuat keluar.

Rin memandang itu dengan jantung berdegup. "Genjutsu…" isaknya. Opsir wanita itu menggigit bibirnya saat melihat mata Sakura memutih. Dia ingat kata-kata Uchiha Obito, sahabat karibnya yang ikut terbunuh dalam pembantaian Uchiha yang dilakukan tentara Jepang.

"_Kutukan kami, Rin. Itu disebut genjutsu. Itu akan membuatmu hidup dalam mimpi, dalam Ilusi. Tapi dalam beberapa kasus, itu bisa menjadi proses pemindahan DNA."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku sama sekali bukan pemuda cerdas. Yang kutahu, tingkat tertingginya adalah memindahkan kutukan itu. Mm.. mungkin bukan begitu. Tapi bisa memindahkan mata terkutuk kami ke mata orang lain."_

"_Bagaimana dengan mata asli orang itu?"_

"_Berpindah ke mata Uchiha. Beberapa guru mengatakan, syarat genjutsu tingkat medis itu adalah akai ito."_

"_He? Benang merah?"_

"_Kau tahu artinya, Rin. Pemindahan kutukan melalui akai ito. Jika tidak melaluinya, penerima akan merasakan frustasi yang amat sangat. Sang Uchiha terbebas dari kutukan, penerima yang tubuhnya tidak siap atau sejatinya tidak rela menerima kutukan akan depresi dan beberapa kisah berakhir memilukan."_

Rin menangis pelan saat melihat mata hijau cerah Sakura berubah merah darah. Dia bisa melihat mata Sasuke berubah hijau dan tampak tidak rela saat mendengar Sakura memekik kencang. Segel Joutai. Penanda Uchiha terakhir.

"_Segel Joutai, menandakan uchiha terakhir. Uchiha yang memilikinya tidak bisa melakukan genjutsu diluar melalui akai ito."_

"_Uchiha terakhir di muka bumi?"_

"_Ya. Terakhir dan tidak seperti dongeng, dia tidak abadi."_

Asap beracun mengepul, tepat saat Sasuke dan Sakura saling memandang. Mata hijau cerah Sasuke dan mata Sakura yang berangsur menghitam.

"Pergi sekarang Sakura."

" Sasuke, aku selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Naruto menahan Kaguya melihat Sakura. Wanita itu sekarang adalah bagian dari Uchiha. Naruto segera mengusir Sakura keluar, dan Kaguya juga ketakutan melihat Sakura. Tanpa menyesal, Sakura setuju. Dia sekarang seorang Uchiha. Uchiha terakhir. Menumpang di rumah Rin, mereka berdua berbagi cerita.

"Rin, aku tidak pernah mengerti alasan kenapa dulu Uchiha dibantai."

"Aku juga, nyonya."

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya."

"Ah, baiklah. Kutukan Uchiha, Sakura. Banyak Uchiha yang tidak siap dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri lalu memindahkan kutukan tanpa melalui akai ito. Orang-orang takut menerima kutukan itu."

"Maksudmu?"

Rin menjelaskan semua yang diketahuinya. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dia mematut diri di depan cermin. Mata hitamnya terlihat cocok dengan rambut merah muda lembutnya.

"Aku selalu mencintainya, Rin. Selalu. Dia yang pertama bagiku, dan juga yang terakhir. Kami tak bisa bergandengan, tapi kini matanya ada padaku. Aku benar-benar, mencintainya."

Sakura memandang bulan dengan air mata berlinang. Rin memeluknya. Bayangan Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Saigo no akai ito…"

.

.

.

.

Ide untuk fict ini entah kenapa muncul saat sedang mendengar lagu Avenged Sevenfold yang berjudul A Little Piece Of Heaven..

Saigo : Terakhir

Akai Ito : Benang Merah (Semacam ikatan takdir antara sebuah pasangan)

.

.

Thanks For Reading^^


End file.
